Apostle of the Shinobi
by lordofdragons5
Summary: The shadow follow him as he walked down the hall, its white eyes watching him."Will you always do this?"The shadow shrugged at the question."Must you always torture me?" The shadow grinned."Do you think this is a game!" His voice conveyed his rage. The shadow acted as if it didn't bother him. "WHY!" The shadow lone visible eye faced him."to prepare you" The shadows voice responded
1. Chapter 1

Rise of the Apostle

Looking back now Naruto couldn't tell what had made him like this, maybe it had been the trashy one bedroom and bath apartment he lived in, with its dirty appearance and bad neighborhood anyone could believe it, or maybe it had been the food he had gotten from the mean vendor, or even from wandering in the forest outside the living district. whichever one it was Naruto didn't know, what he did know was that something was happening to him and it hurt like a BITCH. his messy blonde hair that was down to his neck and covered his eyes stuck to him like glue, his clothes which were dirty and had patch work marks littering it stuck to him like a second skin allowing his labored breathing to be shown, his vision was blurry and his right shoulder felt as if someone was shoving a kunai into it. looking over at it now through his blurry vision he could just make out a crimson mark staining the cloth at his shoulder.

Grabbing on the nearest nailed down thing near him naruto used it to lift him up off the ground this action taking him a good 5 minutes with his weakened state. slowly while using anything he could Naruto made his way to the bathroom stumbling and hitting objects left and right. After about 10 minutes of nothing but him crashing into random objects Naruto finally made it to what he imagined was his bathroom. Its walls which might have once been a bright yellow were now a sickly yellow with dark spots in many places and the paint peeling in more than a few spots. The bathtub was missing its curtain and had dents within it. The sink looked halfway decent compared to everything else with its mirror having a single crack and the toilet was clean at least but was missing the top to the tank.

moving forward towards the mirror Naruto never noticed the towel on the floor to focused on the fuzzy reflection of him standing there with dark skin and blood coming from his forehead and shoulder. by the time he was done looking at himself it was already too late he had stepped on the towel and went crashing towards the ground just barely catching a glimpse of red on the floor before his world went black. Laying on the floor unconscious naruto could not see the middle of his forehead heat up and bleed as a shape started to take form. A single Stigmata

* * *

Groaning in pain Naruto slowly opened his eyes,his body still had a dull throb of pain and his vision was mostly blurry but he could make out that he was in the bathroom based on the tiling. trying to move turned out to be a terrible choice resulting in him letting out a strangled cry and more blood to come from his arm and forehead making him Resign to his fate he lay and the floor to tired to move and in to much pain to think straight. Shifting his eyes forward he could see the tile was was almost caked in dried blood and he'd bet his clothes were even more stained. ' _this is gonna suck to clean_ ' with those final thought the blonde let his eyes close once more and fall to sleep.

* * *

The next time naruto woke up he felt much better than before. he still had a headache but it was less painful than before. With much effort and about 10 minutes just laying on the floor Naruto was finally able to pull himself up so that he was leaning against the wall until he was able to stand, limping out of the bathroom he headed towards the kitchen determined to get something to eat. stumbling through the hallways the small boy was at last able to get food, reaching into a bottom cabinet usually reserved for pots and pulled out a small can of beans with a pull top. removing the top he was then able to scoop what little he could using his hand and into his mouth, as he was far too tired to think of standing once again. by the time he finished the can he could already feel his head start pounding again but this time it was on the two sides of his head. putting the can down as he leaned his back on the door of the fridge and looked up in thought before finally closing his eyes letting sleep take him, never noticing his shadow morph into the shadow of a insanely smiling man with round white eyes.

* * *

Author's Notes:

alright this is the first chapter to "Apostle of the Shinobi". I'll be using this chapter to gauge the reaction of the readers, anyways i feel it's important to

discuss and point some things out right now.

1) This will NOT be a harem, i will not budge on this

2) i will not be adding the other Noah to the story nor will i add akuma

3) the pairing is unknown so i will take suggestions

4) the Noah powers will be different from canon D Gray Man and this is on purpose i swear

alright i think thats about it except that i'm still looking for a beta reader. Tell me what you think of the story any comment is appreciated even if its a flame, joke or tip.

END


	2. Chapter 2

Lordofdragons5 here, just wanted to say a few things before the story including some ideas and about the story. Anyways i was thinking of the pairing I'm gonna do( still taking suggestions ) but so far I've come up with Ryuuzetsu ( the chick with the rinne looking eyes who kissed Naruto from blood prison) and Karui and Naruto's sister because it was part of the challenge and it helps later on in he story. the longer you wait to message me about the paring the less likely I'll be able to add it: T.

Also don't know if any Linkin Park fans are here but Chester Bennington. The lead singer for Linkin Park committed suicide not to long ago. Sitting listening to "Shadow of the Day" and can feel my heart breaking.

Rest in peace Chester Bennington

On to the story

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or D Gray Man, all i own is my own Ideas.

"Alright class today we will be getting a new student, I would like you to welcome him with open arms" a brown haired man spoke, his tone both friendly but firm." You can come in now" looking towards the door as it opened right after he stopped speaking. Stepping inside was a small boy around the age of 8, you couldn't really tell as his body was almost completely covered. He wore black anbu pants tapped at the bottom ending right above a pair of dark blue shinobi sandals, above he wore a smoky Grey hoody with the hood drawn covering his face with its shadow, the only piece not covered was his mouth and chin which the shadows did not cover. Walking to the front of the classroom he turned to the class and spoke with a small bow.

"My name is Naruto S. Kamelot, pleased to make your acquaintance" his tone was even but you could still hear a faint playful tone mixed in it. As he stood straight once again the teacher spoke." My name is Iruka and i shall be your teacher for the remainder of your time here so i hope we can get along" the now named Iruka gave him a small pat on the shoulder before then pointing towards an empty seat in the back next a blonde girl. "you can sit next to Ino Yamanaka for now" Iruka then proceeded to give him a nudge sending him off.

Walking up the stairs felt far longer than it was as everyone's eyes were on the new kid, after all who didn't know who the kyuubi kid was? As he walked up the aisle towards his seat he could feel every set of eyes on him trying to judge him but one pair of eyes especially, looking to his side he saw a pair of bright violet eyes staring right at him before he turned away. If someone had looked closely they would have seen his eyes burn a bright golden color. As he sat down he could instantly see the girl next to him was uncomfortable. As he sat there with the girl shifting in her seat uncomfortably and Iruka started on his lesson Naruto could think of one thing." _this is gonna be a long 4 years"_

By the time Iruka finished his lesson Naruto already regretted his decision of going to the academy. It was just so damn boring! He thought he would be learning how to kill men in there sleep not how many tenketsu the shodai had! Seriously how is that gonna help me any! But before he could complain anymore he was interrupted by the bell.

"Lunch time, I expect you all to be back in an hour" with his piece said Iruka left the room, which immediately erupted into chatter. Getting up from his seat Naruto left the class headed towards the back area of the academy. After wandering around for a bit he found a nice tree with a good amount of shade and proceeded to sit down under it. Reaching into his pocket, very much aware of the stared he was receiving from the others, he pulled out a protein bar and took a bite. Unsurprisingly no one approached him near his tree the entire time that lunch took place. Standing up from his spot he walked towards the academy prepared for more boring lectures.

Time skip-Graduation.

By now the students were no longer wary of Naruto but more curious about his face. For the entirety of the time he's been at the academy he never shown his face or taken off his hood. Many have tried to take it off but every time someone gets close he just suddenly dodges.

Sitting in his seat Naruto can't help but think of the others in the class or at least the notable ones. First up was Kiba Inuzuka, The clan heir to the inuzuka clan even though he had an older sister but she didn't want the title. He wore a light Grey jacket with dark fur coating the hood and cuffs, his pants were a tan color that ended mid shin, his face had 2 red 'fang' like lines under his eyes and on his wild brown hair sat his white ninken Akamaru. While Kiba wasn't a bad person he did have a big ego and a tendency to be loud but otherwise he left Naruto alone.

Next was Shino Aburame, Shino had wild brown hair and always wore a pair of black shades, his mouth was covered up by the high color on his Grey coat and he wore a pair of brown shinobi pants. Shino usually kept to himself like Naruto and preferred to check for different types of bugs by himself.

Choji Akamichi was a 'big boned' kid that was always seen with a bag of some kind of munchies. He wore a white shirt underneath an open green over shirt partially covered by a white scarf. He also wore a pair of Grey shorts. Choji was usually found hanging around Shikamaru otherwise was pretty docile.

Next was Shikamaru Nara He wore a green flak jacket with tan sleeves with tan shinobi pants and blue shinobi sandals. His hair was tied in a ponytail that looked kinda like a pineapple. His head was pressed firmly against his desk as he continued to sleep through the lesson.

Lastly of the guys was Sasuke Uchiha, He had black hair that went back and kinda looked like a duck's ass, he also had black coal eyes. He wore a blue shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back along with a tan arm warmers and shorts. He was indifferent to most in the class but seemed to take interest in Naruto specifically.

For the girls we had Ino Yamanaka. Her platinum blonde hair was put in a ponytail with a bang covering the right side of her face hiding one of her blue pupiless eyes. She wore a purple dress that was cut at the side, her legs were bandaged at the side where the dress cut, she wore tan arm warmers. Ino was also a fan girl of Sasuke and would do just about anything to get him to notice her.

Next was Sakura Haruno, the daughter of a civilian councilman. She had pink hair that went down to her mid back and two pieced that framed her face and her green eyes. She wore a reddish pink dress that was cut at the sides, it had a white circle on the bottom in the front and a smaller circle on each short sleeve of the dress. Like Ino, Sakura was a fan girl for Sasuke and had a rivalry with Ino.

Next we have Hinata Hyuuga. She had short dark blue hair that had two pieces that framed her face, like most in her clan she had no pupils with white eyes. She wore an overly large beige coat with white fur lining the cuffs and bottom. She wore dark blue shinobi pants tapped at the bottom. Hinata was extremely shy for someone being from a clan and was usually by herself.

Lastly was Mito his "sister" and the 'princess' of Konoha. She had red hair like her mother and deep blue eyes, her hair was put in a ponytail to keep it out of her face with two bangs left to frame her face. She wore black shinobi pants tapped off at the end, she had a white shirt covered by a Grey coat.

"Alright class you're dismissed but remember tomorrow is graduation." Iruka spoke after finishing his lesson unknowingly prying Naruto from his thoughts. "I expect you all to try your best and if you don't pass that you can always try again" His words were firm but anyone could feel the pride in his voice. "Now get out of her and enjoy yourself."

Standing up Naruto headed towards the door, by the time everyone had stood up he was already at the door, walking out the door and into the hallway already on his way towards his secret area

Outside

Naruto could feel their stares as he walked through the village, the hatred wasn't as bad as it use to be but it was still potent, and wreaked of their feelings, if Naruto were anyone else he would've felt as if he was drowning in their hate, suffocating as they just watched… satisfied. But it wasn't their eyes he was focused on, no he had gotten used to it a long time ago, it was the pair of blue eyes watching him as he moved. The eyes had been following for the last few months try, if he guessed, to see where he lived. For what reason? He didn't know but he was hesitant to let them find it.

Picking up the pace Naruto continues to try and lose the watcher but it seems whoever they are seemed persistent on following him. As he continued to try and lose whoever was following him he thought to himself " _Damn why can't this person just leave me be, if this keeps up i might have to do something drastic"_ As if Kama answering his thoughts with a big old middle finger Naruto could feel another pair of eyes on him, this one was different from the original as it was more experienced and concealed itself much better making Naruto kick it into gear.

After about 20 minutes of getting followed Naruto finally had enough. " _Looks like i'm gonna have to use_ that _even if i don't want to"_ Continuing on his way Naruto started to look for a good place to use his technique.

" **Don't Kidd yourself ningen you wanted to test that move out anyways so stop you complaining."** A deep voice spoke inside of Naruto surprising him making him stumble.

Straightening himself out Naruto continued on his way." _yea, but i didn't want anyone else to know about it,_ _anyways I_ _thought you would be cat napping right now."_

Naruto could hear a snort from the creature." **I AM THE GREAT KYUUBI, I DO NOT CAT NAP!** " after a few seconds of mumbling threats the now named kyuubi continued." **If anything** **at least** **call it a fox nap** " it didn't take a mind reader to hear the kyuubi was offended by the statement even if he tried to hid it.

"Alright jeez, no reason to get so uptight, you need to relax more." After saying his piece Naruto cut his connection with the kyuubi and looked around for an escape from his two pursuers. Spotting an alley that would work he started to walk to it all the while keeping in mind where the two people watching him were. Just as he was about to enter the alley he felt one of the eyes go to the other before they both disappeared. Stopping in front of the ally he let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. "well that works for me" with a shrug he proceed towards his hidden area.

Mito understood why her brother didn't want anything to do with her or her parents but damn she wished he wasn't stubborn, every time she tried to talk to him he would just walk off or ignore her but not this time, she would follow him to the end of the earth to get him to listen to her if that's what it took. Snapping herself out of her thought she watched as her brother left the classroom before she scrambled out her desk in a hurry ignoring her friends in favor of running outside and on to the rooftops to follow her brother.

After following for awhile Mito started to get the impression he knew she was here, he kept leading her to pointless area's like the shopping district and trying to lose her in the crowd. She could see the glares that the crowd sent him and just the feeling of the hate in the air made her falter in her steps almost sending her to the ground from her mistake. Even through that though she was determined to follow him. Hopping rooftop to rooftop she started to notice she wasn't the only one following Naruto, looking over she could spot an anbu watching both her and her brother. Just as her brother was going to enter an alley the anbu appeared next to her and with out warning grabbed her shoulder and shunshined both of them away.

When an anbu told him his daughter had been following one Naruto Kamelot all he could do was let out a sigh, with a wave of his hand he signaled the masked ninja to go retrieve her. Ever since he had told her about her twin brother she had screamed at him and Kushina and insisted on trying to reconnect with her brother no matter how many time's they had warned her that Naruto probably wouldn't see her as such and would more than likely hate her, but she still didn't listen and instead came home crying or angry and went to her room without even uttering a word to them, hell most of the time she didn't even come down to dinner with them. Before he could continue with his thoughts a swirl of leaves appeared in the middle of his office. Looking towards it he was already prepared for the tongue lashing he would receive from both his daughter and his wife later on. In front of him now stood both his daughter and the anbu he had sent to get her, with a quick nod the anbu dissapeared leaving just him and his daughter. "You already know why I brought you here Mito" his tone was that of a leader strong and confident unwilling to move or waver.

"Yea I do and I'm not gonna stop just because you're gonna tell me to" she ended her words with a huff before crossing her arms over chest. "After what you and mom did you should both be trying to do what I'm doing!" even if he tried to hide it Mito could tell her words got to him.

"You know that wouldn't work, he would be more likely to attack me and Kushina before talking to us" Mito knew his words were true, the last time she brought up either of her parents up around Naruto he had promptly got up and left class. "You know he doesn't want us around and I'm worried about you, you don't even talk to me or your mother anymore." his voice had cracked for just a second but he hid it quickly.

Mito by this point was ready to explode, she would hear this every time she tried to follow Naruto and she was sick of it. "You shouldn't worry about me" her voice was quite but cold as ice. "You should have been worried when your 5 year old son went missing. You should have been worried when he didn't come home. You should have been worried when for months he couldn't be found. But most of all..." Mito stopped and took a calming breath. "But most of all you should have been worried when you stopped loving your son." Turning around Mito proceeded towards the door and stopped as she put her hand on the knob. "You should think about what you did for a moment and then try to fix it and if you wont stop trying to stop me from doing it for you." With that she walked out and slammed the door behind her.

When Naruto looked down at his paper and saw every question was either way to hard for him or contradicted itself he wasn't even surprised, with a quick pulse of chakra he dispelled the genjutsu on the paper and proceeded to slowly fill out the paper finishing halfway through the giving time. Once the timer had gone off Iruka collected all the papers and herded the students outside for the next portion of the exam. Ignoring the moaning and complaints of the students about how they didn't finish or hoped they did well Naruto walked out the classroom to the training area followed closely after by Mito and the rest of the class. Standing off to the side he watched as Mito would glance at him as the test began.

"Alright for this portion we will be doing a taijutsu spar, but unlike before in class we will not separate you by gender you all will fight each other just like you will others in the real world." Iruka paused to let all the students understand what he said. "Your score will be determined by your efficiency and skill not on if you win." With that he started to call out names. Choji had gone first up against Kiba which led to Kiba beating Choji. Ino fought Shino which means Shino won. Sakura won against some civilian. Hinata beat Shikamaru. Mito beat the ever living shit out of a civilian boy who tried to cop a feel during the spar and finally the last fight was him against Sasuke.

Stepping into the small grassy area that was used for the fight Naruto got into an unfamiliar stance that shocked the class. It was less of a stance and more of the fact he _didn't_ take a stance. Naruto leaned on his left leg and put his hands in his pockets."Look at that just gonna give up before the match even starts?" Sasuke broke the silence with his cocky remark. Looking at him Naruto decided to Sasuke off. Reaching into his pocket with his other hand he took a stick of pocky from his pocket and proceeded to munch on it in front of him as if he wasn't a threat. As soon as Sasuke had gotten into a stance Iruka stepped back starting the match. Sasuke rushed Naruto as soon as the words left Iruka's Mouth, pushing off his right foot speeding towards Naruto lifting his right arm ready to hit Naruto right in the stomach to finish the match as soon as possible. Just as he was was about to hit him Naruto dodged and pivoted on his foot dodging the second fist Sasuke sent his way. Naruto continued to dodge all Sasuke's attempts to hit him all the while munching on his pocky. After he finished his pocky Naruto jumped up on to Sasuke's arm and jumped off making Sasuke stumble, before he could get himself steady though Naruto spun around and hit Sasuke in the back before launching himself at him and kicking Sasuke on to his stomach where he proceeded to put one foot in his back and take out a kunai and put the very tip at the back of his neck before looking at Iruka waiting for him to call the match.

After snapping out of his shocked state Iruka called the match. "Winner: Naruto Kamelot" Tallying up the score for the match Iruka led every one inside for the last portion of the exam.

Walking Inside Naruto ignored all the stares he got from the class along with the heated glare from the resident Uchiha. Sitting in his seat he could feel a headache coming along as Mito sat down next to him. "what do you want?" his voice held the slightest amount of irritation.

Mito frown before replacing it with a smile. "just wanted to sit and talk, that's all." Mito could instantly tell he was displeased by the subtle twitch of his mouth. Seeing as he hasn't got up and left yet Mito saw this as a chance to speak. "You know they already told me what they did." Mito's voice took a softer and lower tone so no one could hear. Naruto's eyes flickered over to her for the slightest of seconds. "I was so angry with them when I heard about it I basically tore the house apart" she let out a mirthless chuckle. She looked at him with sad eyes seeing he's made no motions at all letting out a sigh she continued. "You know I keep a picture in my room, it was taken when we where 3 we were both hugging each other asleep on the coach." there was a small smile on her face. "I look at it every day and I think about what I missed and I can't help but think if I could ever get that back." Naruto's eyes were closed as she was talking to him, as if in thought. "I know your angry at us but. . . ." Now she cursed herself for stuttering but continued anyways. "But please give us a chance and if not mom and dad then at least give me a chance. I just want my brother back." Mito just sat there looking at him for and answer. As his name was called he stood up and walked towards the exam room leaving a saddened Mito behind not caring at all about the pair of pale eyes glaring at him on his way out.

- **  
**Walking into the exam room Naruto couldn't help but curse Mito for her words, no matter how hard he tried he could help but let the words get to him and lessen some of his anger towards her. She was the reason he was abandoned and now he cant even hate her because she to damn nice.

" **Its just isn't in you to hate someone who's innocent kit.** "

Ignoring the voice Naruto proceeded to start the ninjutsu part of the exam.

Minato couldn't help but sigh, looking up at the stunned room and the source of his headache.

"And pray tell what would your team be?" Minatos voice was back in its 'Hokage' mode while he questioned Kakashi. 

Kakashi for once was completely serious for once with his eye narrowed looking at his sensei and his book in its pouch. "An assault team, based on each of their individual skills if they were to work together they would make a great first response or assault team." Making sure Minato was listening he continued. "With Naruto it says he has about chunin in speed and is extremely agile with a decent hit, and since he did all that with no teacher I believe he has excellent potential" he paused letting the entire room absorb what he was saying. "Sasuke is decently fast and a front line fighter and when he gets his sharingan not only will I be able to teach him how to use it the best he also can be the look out of the group." Kakashi once again stopped letting the kage and fellow jounins get what he was saying before he continued. "And finally Mito, she is also decently fast and agile, her use of a sword can be used as back up and with chakra chains she can go from offense to support. I know that Tsunade-sama will most definitely wanna teach her some medical ninjutsu." After explaining Kakashi just stood there waiting for Minato to come to a decision.

With a sigh (again) he asked the room. "Anyone got any objections? No? Good. Alright lets move on to the other graduates.

It had been a week since Naruto had graduated and during that entire week he couldn't get Mito's words out of his head. _"Damn it! That girl just had to go make everything hard."_ Right now he was sitting in the back of the classroom waiting for the announcement of the teams, all the while he was staring at the one he made the last week so confusing. _"man I need to just take a break from all the confusing Mito stuff"_. As if to answer him the door opened up to reveal Iruka walking into the classroom.

"Im glad to see everyone here who passed, you all have been my students for a while and I want you to know that if you ever need help to come to me as ill always be your sensei" Iruka then went on a speal about how proud he was but Naruto tuned it out until he got to calling the teams.

"Team 10 will be: Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akamichi, and Shikamaru Nara under Asuma Sarutobi." As soon as he finished 3 reactions happened. Choji looked at Shikamaru and smiled, Ino started to complain, and Shikamaru just stared out the window at the clouds.

"team 8 will be: Hinata Hyuuga" said person looked away from Mito who she was talking to. "Kiba Inuzuka" Kiba looked at Hinata with a friendly smile. "and Shino Aburame" Shino just looked at them with no shown emotion.

"Team 7 will be : Naruto Kamelot." More than a few heads looked up with interest. "Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke looked at Naruto pleased that he at least got someone competent. "And Mito Uzumaki Namikaze" Mito's face lit up at the chance to get closer to her brother and Naruto well. . . he was internally crying as the kyuubi laughed at his misfortune.

"Why cant things ever be easy?"

Alright that was chapter 2 of Apostle of the Shinobi I hoped you all enjoyed it! By the way Sakura didn't pass simply cause I don't like her: T. Anyways remember to leave a comment and if ya wanna leave a flame go ahead I've been getting bored lately so ill see if your hate fueled words can amuse me :P.


End file.
